There are display apparatus comprising a front cabinet and a rear cabinet.
As to the structure of fixing the front cabinet and rear cabinet together, there are various modes including a nail structure. On the other hand, not only for the assembling operation, but also the operability for disassembling the front cabinet and rear cabinet from each other, must be considered in some cases. Therefore, there has been a demand for an improvement in such a fixation structure.